The present invention relates to a device for taking measurements for sewing.
Devices of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. The known devices are formed as measuring tapes, templates provided with scales, measuring devices of measuring tape-type, etc. The known devices for taking measurements for sewing possess some disadvantages. More particularly, they are not sufficiently convenient in use and therefore can lead to errors in measurements. They do not provide a fixed reference position, which can also lead to errors in measurements. It is to be understood that the known devices can be further improved in these and other aspects.